The present invention relates to a URL display method in a portable telephone having the non-voice information communications mode (for example i-mode) function and a portable telephone using the URL display method. The invention is particularly to display the title or URL of a site that was selected last time at the top of a Bookmark list on the screen, when a site registered to the Bookmark is selected. The non-voice information communications mode is the operation mode for the online data service using digital portable telephones, wherein a service to connect to sites (programs) registered in a center, an internet connection service, a message service, and e-mail service (for example, i-mode mail) are available.
Conventionally, in a portable telephone having the non-voice information communications mode function, the user can activate the Bookmark operation mode to display a Bookmark list. To call a site (program) registered to the Bookmark, the user selects a target site (program) or URL (Universal Resource Locator) with a Bookmark list displayed shown in FIG. 6. This connects the user to the target site or URL.
Here, a “site (program)” is displayed in title name. The user can enter the operation mode of the online data browsing service by using a portable telephone having the non-voice information communications mode function and for example connect to a site to obtain stock price information, various event information or weather forecast information.
In a portable telephone having the non-voice information communications mode function according to the related art, a site that has been registered to the Bookmark is displayed in a fixed position of the screen. In case the Bookmark list in FIG. 6 is displayed, position of each site in the list remains unchanged when the Bookmark list is displayed next time.
The user can connect to the site (program) “stock price” shown in FIG. 6A without scrolling through the screen by using a navigation key. The problem is that the user has to scroll through the screen by using the navigation key to select the site “weather” shown in FIG. 6B.